Toaru Sekai no Majutsu VOL 1: Big trouble is coming
by Tsukiyomi185
Summary: Fanfic, chỉ là để thỏa mãn trí tưởng tượng của mình thôi. Có couple nếu Không thích, đừng xem. Arc 1: back to childhood (VOL1, 2)
1. Begin

Toaru sekai no majutsu

Author: Tsukiyomi185

ARC 1: back to childhood

A/N: tôi không sở hữu Toaru majutsu no Index, series này thuộc về Kazuma Kamachi-sensei

~~~ mở đầu~~~

[1]

Thành phố Học Viện, nơi được xây dựng tại phía Tây thành phố Tokyo với 2,3 triệu dân cư sinh sống. Đúng với cái tên của nó, 80% dân cư là học sinh, sinh viên, số còn lại là người lớn. Không chỉ thế, nơi này cũng được biết đến như thành phố của các siêu năng lực gia. Đúng như thế, với những tiến bộ của nền khoa học - kĩ thuật, sự tiên tiến của thành phố thậm chí hơn 20 đến 30 năm so với "Thế giới ngoài". Tất nhiên với nhiều sự tiến bộ như thế, siêu năng lực không còn là ước mơ nữa. Bằng cách sử dụng nhiều loại thuốc kích thích vào não bộ, các bài luyện tập tăng cường trí thông minh hay nhiều chế độ luyện tập khác mà nhiều người đã có được siêu năng lực.

Hệ thống sức mạnh của siêu năng lực như sau: level 0 - người không có siêu năng lực, tức là những người bình thường; level 1: người có năng lực yếu; level 2: người có năng lực khác thường; level 3: người có năng lực mạnh; level 4: người có năng lực rất mạnh và cuối cùng là level 5: người có năng lực siêu phàm. Để có thể đạt tới level 4 cũng rất khó khăn thế nhưng đạt tới level 5 là chuyện gần như không thể, tỉ lệ thành công vô cùng thấp, ngay từ khi sinh ra những người có thể đạt tới level 5 đã có trong mình những nhân tố đó. Hiên tại ở thành phố Học Viện có 7 người đạt tới level 5. Tuy nhiên, họ cũng là những mục tiêu săn đuổi của những kẻ xấu, những nhà nghiên cứu, nhà khoa học để làm những mẩu vật cho các cuộc thí nghiệm trực tiếp trên cơ thể người.

* * *

[2]

(Time: Thứ năm, ngày năm tháng một; 10:15P.M. Place: khu thí nghiệm bỏ hoang tại quận 23)

Tại một khu thí nghiệm bị bỏ hoang ở quận 23, có một căn phòng trên tầng ba lập lòe ánh đèn điện màu xanh. Trong căn phòng có tổng cộng sáu người, họ đều là những nhà nghiên cứu. Việc sử dụng một cơ sở thí nghiệm bị bỏ hoang thế này cho thấy họ là một tổ chức phi pháp nào đó đang nghiên cứu một thứ vô cùng nguy hiểm.

Một người phụ nữ ngoài ba mươi tuổi, mái tóc màu đen ngắn được ép gọn vào trong cầm một chiếc máy tính bảng nói: "Kế hoạch này phải được thực hiện trên cơ thể người mới có thể thu thập được tư liệu chính xác. Chỉ thử trên những con vật nhỏ sẽ không cho ra kết quả còn làm dữ liệu có thể bị sai lệch."

Một người đàn ông khoảng ngoài hai mươi giơ tay lên hỏi: "Nếu thế thì đối tượng thí nghiệm của chúng ta phải là người có siêu năng lực level 4 hoặc hơn sẽ cho ta dữ liệu hiếm. Hiện tại thì tôi vẫn chưa có đề xuất gì về người tham gia cả. Cô thấy sao?"

"Không tồi đâu...hmm"_người phụ nữ lúc nãy xoa cằm nói

Cô ta im lặng một lúc rồi bỗng nhiên cười khấy, cô ta nói: "Tôi có đề xuất này: người sẽ làm 'con chuột bạch' cho chúng ta lần này sẽ là siêu năng lực gia level 5 mạnh thứ 3 thành phố 'RAILGUN'-Misaka Mikoto. Mọi người tán thành hết chứ?"

Tuy có hơi ngạc nhiên nhưng thủ lĩnh của bọn họ đã nói thế thì không có lí do nào để họ phản đôus, tất cả đều giơ tay tán thành riêng có một người thanh niên ngồi dưới cùng. Cậu ta có thân hình gầy có, ,ái tóc màu đen cắt ngắn, đeo một cặp kính. Cậu ta giật mình và hơi run khi nghe đến cái tên "Misaka Mikoto".

Nhận thấy có gì bất thường, người phụ nữ đó tiến tới đặt một tay lên vai cậu làm cậu giật bắn.

"Có gì không ổn sao Haruki-kun? Hay là cậu đang phấn khích với cuộc thí nghiệm này? Đừng lo lắng, rồi tất cả 'chúng ta' sẽ được chiêm ngưỡng thành quả thôi, tính toán của ta luôn đúng. Tôi rất kì vọng vào cậu đấy, dù sao cậu cũng là cựu lãnh đạo của STUDY mà."_dứt lời cô ta quay gót đi về vị trí. Giọng điệu tuy có vẻ nhẹ nhàng nhưng đầy ẩn ý, còn cố tình nhấn mạnh hai chữ "Chúng Ta". Người thanh niên kia không ai khác chính là Aritomi Haruki - cựu lãnh đạo của STUDY, cũng như đã từng đối đầu với Misaka Mikoto.

"...vâng, tôi hiểu rồi Kotaba-san."_Haruki khẽ trả lời, giọng hơi run

Đúng thế, người phụ nữ chỉ huy tổ chức phi pháp này có tên đầy đủ là: Kotaba Chiyo - trước kia cô là một nhà khoa học kiêm nhà hóa học nhưng đã bị trục xuất vì một đề xuất thí nghiệm nguy hiểm hơn nữa lại thí nghiệm trực tiếp trên cơ thể người. Không từ bỏ ý đinh, cô ta tìm kiếm và tập hợp những nhà khoa học cùng tư tưởng và thành lập một tổ chức phi pháp tên là LIFE. Nhìn thấy tài năng của Aritomi Haruki, cô ta bão lãnh cậu ta và thu nhận về tổ chức. Cậu chỉ là một con rối bị điều khiển bởi Kotaba thôi, chỉ vì mục đích của cuộc thí nghiệm này.

 _Tuy là họ hoạt động trong bí mật..._

 _Nhưng mà..._

 _Ở đâu đó trong đêm tối, có một bóng ma đang theo dõi họ..._

 _...từng giây không rời mắt._

 _Bản thân họ chỉ là một yếu tố nhỏ của một thứ còn đáng sợ hơn..._

 _...không thuộc về thế giới này._

Next: chapter 1: the begin of big trouble [Part I]

A/N: tôi biết là tôi viết không hay nên mong mọi người góp ý.

By: Tsukiyomi185


	2. Chap 1: The begin of big trouble part I

Toaru Sekai no Majutsu

Author: Tsukiyomi185

A/N: tôi không sở hữu Toaru Majutsu no Index hay Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Series Này thuộc về Kazuma Kamachi-sensei

To Xeno01: Thank you for your review, sorry for my late reply and happy new year to you too❤❤❤. (Oh and sorry for my bad English)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The begin of big trouble**

[Part I]

(Time: Thứ bảy, ngày bảy tháng một, 7:45 A.M)

"Chán quá..."

Cô gái trung học với mái tóc màu nâu hạt dẻ ngắn ngang vai có đôi mắt cùng màu mặc bộ đồng phục học sinh với chiếc áo vest màu nâu, trên cổ áo sơ mi thắt một cái nơ đỏ, chiếc váy xếp li màu xanh đung đưa theo gió. Người được miêu tả trên không ai khác chính là Misaka Mikoto, siêu năng lực gia level 5 mạnh thứ ba của Thành phố Học Viện – Railgun. Dù là cuối tuần nhưng nội qui trường nữ sinh Tokiwadai bắt buộc học sinh mặc đồng phục khi ở ngoài trường.

Cô đi qua các con phố để tới trụ sở Judgment chi nhánh số 177 – nơi Shirai Kuroko và Uiharu Kazaki đang làm việc. Kuroko là bạn cùng phòng kí túc xá (biến thái) của Mikoto và cũng đang làm việc tại đó, cô nghe rằng công việc của họ gần đây khá bận rộn nên quyết định giúp đỡ sau đó họ có thể cùng nhau đi mua sắm.

Đang đi thì cô bắt gặp Saten Ruiko đang đi ở con đường dối diện.

"Saten-san!"_ Mikoto vẫy tay ra hiệu.

Nhìn thấy Mikoto, Saten băng qua đường đến chỗ Mikoto đang đứng. Saten hỏi: "Misaka-san, chị đang đi đâu thế?"

"À, chị đang đến chỗ tụi Kuroko để giúp đỡ công việc Jugdment, nghe nói là bận rộn lắm. Khi làm xong chúng ta có thể đi chơi cùng nhau."_Mikoto giải thích

"Vậy em cũng đến giúp nữa."_Saten hào hứng nói.

Hai người họ đi đến trụ sở Jugdment chi nhánh số 177 sau khi đi qua vài con đường. Đẩy của bước vào, hai người họ bị choáng ngợp bởi đống giấy tờ chất đầy văn phòng.

Sau khi luồn lách qua đống giấy tờ, Mikoto và Saten bắt gặp những người trong văn phòng làm việc một cách điên cuồng...không đùa đâu.. thật đấy. Uiharu đang vất vả với nhiều cuộc gọi dến, Kuroko cũng không khá hơn là bao. Cô nàng đang vật lộn để viết báo cáo. Không khí trong này sao thật... nặng nề quá đi.

"Nè, Kuroko..."_Mikoto khẽ lên tiếng.

Kuroko đang làm việc thì nghe tiếng gọi, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thì bắt gặp Mikoto và Saten đang đứng.

"Onee-sama sao chị lại ở đây?"_Kuroko ngạc nhiên hỏi.

"Chị và Saten-san đến giúp đỡ mấy đứa đây, công việc thì nhiều thế này thì sao mấy đứa làm hết được. Phải không Saten-san?"_ Mikoto vừa nói vừa chỉ tay về phía Saten.

"Tốt quá đi, có Misaka-san và Saten-san giúp thì chắc sẽ xong nhanh thôi."_Như vớ được cái phao cứu sinh, Uiharu thở phào đáp.

"Onee-sama, đây là công việc của Judgment bọn em. Sao mà lại để chị và Saten-san làm được, bọn em sẽ hoàn thành sớm thôi."_Không muốn làm phiền đến Onee-sama của mình, Kuroko nói với Mikoto.

"Hoàn thành sớm? Với cái đống này..."_Vừa nói Mikoto vừa chỉ vào đống giấy tờ chất như núi.

"Cứ để tụi này giúp đi Shirai-san. Dù sao nhiều người thì làm xong sớm hơn chứ!"_Saten vỗ ngực nói.

"Hic hic, Onee-sama...Kuroko cảm động quá."_Kuroko lao tới ôm chầm lấy Mikoto

"Bỏ ra đi Kuroko, thế thì chị và Saten-san phải làm gì đây?"_Mikoto hỏi.

Chợt nhớ ra công việc, Kuroko bỉ tay khỏi Mikoto và nói:"Thế thì Saten-san và Uiharu tiếp khách và làm báo cáo nhé!"

"Cứ để dấy cho tớ!"_dứt lời, Saten chạy tới làm việc với Uiharu.

"Thế còn chị?"_Cảm thấy thắc mắc, Mikoto chỉ vào mình rồi hỏi

"Onee-sama và em sẽ cùng làm công việc giấy tờ ở căn phòng bên kia."_Kuroko chỉ tay vào căn phòng đối diện nói, miệng cười đầy thân thiện (dâm tà).

Đang định mở miệng nói thì Mikoto nhận ra có gì đó sai sai...

"Khoan...chị và em á?"

"Tất nhiên rồi Onee-sama, em sẽ tận tình phục vụ chị tận tình. ..hehehe...trong căn phòng đó chỉ có hai ta cùng nhau hehehe."_Kuroko tưởng tượng bậy bạ rồi độc thoại, không để ý một Mikoto đang giân dữ phía sau.

"KU-RO-KO!"_Mikoto gằn giọng.

Chưa kịp hoàn hồn lại, Kuroko bị Mikoto đấm một cái rõ đau vào đầu.

"Chị không cần em giúp, cứ mang tài liệu vào cho chị là được. Còn em hãy lo việc của bản thân mình đi!"_Nói xong cô ôm chồng giấy tờ đi vào căn phòng đối diện.

"...vâng ạ."_Kuroko tiếc nuối ôm đầu rồi lặng lẽ đi làm việc.

Nhìn cảnh tượng này, Uiharu và Saten chỉ biết cười gượng. Hai người đó tuy lúc nào cũng vậy nhưng họ thật sự thân thiết. Và cứ thế họ tập trung hết sức để hoàn thành công việc.

* * *

Trong khi đó...

"Con nhóc đó lại chạy đi đâu rồi? Chậc, phiền phức quá..."_một người thanh niên khoảng mười sáu tuổi, mái tóc trắng và đôi mắt đỏ thẫm cùng thân hình gầy gò trên cổ đeo một chiếc vòng có gắn điện cực, tay chống nạng gãi đầu bực mình nói.

Như đã miêu tả, người thanh niên này là Accelerator - siêu năng lực gia mạnh nhất Thành phố Học Viện với khả năng điều khiển và đảo chiều các Vector lực.

Giới thiệu thế là đủ rồi...

Mới ban nãy cậu còn đi cùng với Last Order mua thức ăn trưa, trên đường về mới rời mắt một tí thì lạc mất con nhỏ. Không còn cách nào khác, cậu sẽ đi đến trụ sở Judgment gần đây nhất để hỏi... và trụ sở Judgment gần nhất lại là chi nhánh số 177.

("Sao mình lại có linh cảm sẽ có gì phiền phức sẽ xảy ra nhỉ?")

Accelerator suy nghĩ. Mặc kệ linh cảm đó, cậu ta lại tiếp tục đi.

~Còn tiếp~

Next: chapter 1: the begin of big trouble [ PartII ]

A/n: xin lỗi vì phần 1 khá ngắn nhưng nếu ghép tất cả các phần lại với nhau thì lại được 1 chương dài haha. Cơ mà ít ai thích cặp này thế nhỉ, fanfic thì ít và hầu như không có fanart.. mình cũng đã tự thiết kế bìa truyện và tự vẽ minh họa luôn rồi đăng lên facebook, tạo động lực ấy mà, tất nhiên là chưa tô màu. Dù sao cũng mong mọi người ủng hộ 

Facebook: Dazai Tsukiyomi

HAPPY NEW YEAR

1/1/2019

 **By: Tsukiyomi185**


End file.
